Revelation Revised
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: This is my story Revelations, which has been revised and rewritten. Please enjoy. Remember when team Avatar split up to find Aang and Momo, what if when Toph goes with Zuko, something happens, something better than Toph's idea of a life changing experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Revelation**

 **Rating- M for later chapters**

 **Avatar: The Last Airbender**

 **Summary- Remember when team Avatar split up to find Aang and Momo, what if when Toph goes with Zuko, something happens, something better than Toph's idea of a life changing experience.**

 _ **A/N- Alright so I've been thinking of this for a while now, and I'm going to rewrite this story in its entirety and fix all the problems with it. I've read through it and it's just not what I want it to be. I hope you like the new version of this, because I worked rather hard on it. Please review it'll really help.**_

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the Eastern horizon, the fat medallion of flames burning through the mist and shadows, laying everything bare and bright before it. The light lay through the window, blanketing a room in soft warmth as the occupant shifted and finally woke. Slim hands slid through long locks, fingers catching lightly on the tangles of the night before as the girl sat up with a yawn, not bothering to cover her mouth since there was no one else there.

She flicked the blankets back and got up, padding over the floor toward the mirror and the bowl of water near the vanity. Slowly, she began the preparations for the day, in no rush since the silence of the house betrayed that she was the only one awake.

As the day wore on, that calmness soon turned to irritation, then to panic as she realized that a piece of her heart was missing, and it seemed like nothing could bring it back.

"Has anyone seen Aang?" With her sleek hair pulled back into it's topknot, and her crimson clothing clashing nicely with the deep olive of her skin, it was almost easy to miss the worried expression on her face.

"Not since last night." Sokka said, not bothering to even lift his head from where he was lounging on the beach, his arms crossed behind his head. "Why, is he gone again?"

A soft sigh pulled from Katara at the mention of 'again'. Aang did have a habit of disappearing, but not suddenly like this, and not without any warning whatsoever. He had seemed just fine the yesterday, what had changed since then?

"I think we should look for him." She suggested, trying to hide the almost hopeful tone in her voice, as if she thought her brother might turn her down.

Sokka let out his own sigh before he stretched his arms up, ungracefully jerking his body up off the ground with the sudden movement. He stood up, stretching slightly, tired muscles tensing after being soothed by the warmth of the sun. "Alright, if that's what you want."

Relief flashed over Katara's face, though she tried to hide it, too used to being strong for everyone else to allow herself to outwardly feel anything. As the others filed away from the beach, she allowed herself to turn away, glancing out over the vast world.

"Aang where are you?" The longing in that tone was obvious, and heartbreak would inevitably follow.

* * *

"We should split up; we can cover more ground that way." Katara's voice lit over the rest of the group, drawing their attention, though it was Sokka who eventually came up with the plans.

"I'll go with Suki then." He said. "And Toph you can go-"

"I want to go with Zuko!" Her tone was too loud and the way she latched her arms around him was unnecessary, if the others had paid enough attention, they might've noticed the small blush that coloured her prominent cheekbones momentarily, but of course, they were all staring at Zuko.

"I didn't do anything." He said indignantly, discreetly trying to push Toph off of him.

"Not yet." Toph stated. "But everyone else who went off with you got to have a life changing revelation, and now I want mine." She said, stepping back to cross her arms, solid in her choice and reasons.

Sokka just rolled his eyes, still not exactly trusting the hot headed prince, especially not with the girl he thought of as his other little sister. He turned away before he could notice the small blush creeping in to colour Zuko's face as he thought of the sudden hug. No one around here touched him; they didn't seem to really like being in the same room as him, much less within inches of him.

With the plan set, Toph and Zuko split away from the group. He walked somewhat faster than her, if only because he wasn't paying attention. It wasn't as though he wanted to leave her behind. Soon though, she began to speak, and Zuko's steps slowed until he was walking in tandem with her. He listened silently as she told him what he could only assume was her entire life story.

They'd nearly walked around the entire island by the time she trailed off. Zuko wanted to be sympathetic, but he found it difficult. She had parents who loved her, who worried for her, and she threw it all away, and for what? He couldn't understand. For most of his life all he'd ever wanted was to have that love and caring directed at him from his own father. She had everything he wanted, and yet, she still wasn't happy with it.

"I'm sure you've had a tough life." He stated, trying to hide the scathing tone in his voice. "But I think we should focus on finding Aang right now."

The vibrations of his footsteps painted the sonic image of his body, and Toph was well aware of his agitation, and when it had started. She looked away, walking silently behind him, trying to think of something else to say, but nothing came to mind or mouth.

She followed her image of Zuko, head tipped down almost in shame. So her revelation obviously wasn't here, and it speared that she wouldn't be getting one.

Soon enough they met up with the others and after a short conversation that could be summed up with 'We didn't find him', they all clambered back onto Appa, and with a flick of the reigns and a 'yip yip' they were on their way back to their hideaway.

"We should start again at dawn tomorrow, we have a long flight." Zuko said softly from where he'd taken his usual seat away from everyone else, toward the back of the saddle.

Toph was near him again though, he could see her just from the corner of his eye, and something seemed off about her. She seemed rather down about something, and that thought was proven right as they landed. Toph was the first to get down and she quickly jogged back toward the house, slamming the door behind herself.

"What did you do to her?" Sokka growled at Zuko, obviously blaming him for Toph's strange behaviour.

"Nothing." Zuko defended. "I didn't do anything to her."

Sokka let out a hissing breath, obviously not believing a word that Zuko said, but unable to prove him wrong. The young water tribesman turned on his heel, stalking back toward the house with Suki and Katara trailing behind him. The firebender let out his own sigh, collapsing back against Appa's side to sit down, ignoring the guttural groan that escaped the great beast as he was disturbed from the sleep he'd already managed to succumb to.

The evening was restless, the night sleepless, and tempers were ready to flare by the next morning.

"Alright, so Suki and I'll go to the front lines, where they need us most." Sokka said. "Katara, you go with Zuko-"

"No."

The voice was from the back of the group and they all turned to see Toph there, her arms crossed over her chest, clouded eyes appearing unusually focused. "I'll go with Zuko, Katara can go with you."

"But-"

"Waterbending is no match for Azula's fire." Toph sighed. "I'll go."

The stubborn tone in her voice was recognizable, and Sokka knew there was no talking her out of it. "Fine, then Katara can come with us instead, and Toph you'll go to the capital."

* * *

The room was dimly lit, only a few candles lit in the large chamber of shadows. A frustrated sigh cut through the silence as the princess struggled to pull her hair up into its usual top knot. Normally, there would be others to help with this, but the others were gone, and all that was left was the dishevelled princess.

Azula's mind had grown dark, but not in the manipulative way. She was breaking under the strain, the weight that she put on herself and the weight others insisted she carry. The war outside the walls of her city was nothing but a squabble between peasants compared to the war raging inside her own mind. She tried to be her usual immaculate, manipulative self, but she just couldn't. She couldn't focus.

The soft sheen of a pair of scissors cut through the dim light, and tears stained over pale cheeks as the blades cut through the silky strands of her hair, cutting it off in such a way that the only way to repair any damage would be to cut it all off short. She didn't think of that though, just pulled her hair up into an unusually messy knot, letting her lopsided bangs hang into her face.

"What a shame, you always had beautiful hair." A voice floated from the shadows.

Azula closed her eyes tightly, recognizing her mother's voice. But she couldn't be there, could she? In Azula's cracked mind, it was impossible that Ursa was anywhere else.

"What are you doing here?" Azula asked, the sharpness gone from her tone, only longing and pain left behind.

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation." Ursa replied with a smile, her hands folded in front of her.

Azula grit her teeth. "Don't pretend to act proud; I know what you really think of me." She hissed out. "You think I'm a monster."

She looked away, and somewhere in the depths of her pain, she knew… she knew that she _was_ a monster, and everyone hated her for it. Even she hated herself for it.

"I think you're confused. All your life you've used fear to control people, Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee."

At the mention of their names, Azula felt physical pain, an illness in her stomach, an ache in her chest. What had she done? No, it was them that had betrayed her. They'd left her, and they were the ones to blame for what she had become.

"What choice do I have?! Trust is for fools, fear is the only reliable way! Even you fear me."

The words burned her throat like whiskey on the way out, setting flame behind her eyes and causing another crack to spider web its way across her already tarnished mind.

"No, I love you Azula, I do." Ursa assured, but Azula didn't believe a word of it. Pained tears dripped down her face as she denied the words with every fibre of her being. No! Her mother had always hated her, always chose Zuko over her! She was lying, and Azula wouldn't stand for it.

The wooden brush didn't have much weight, but in the usually capable and strong hands of Azula, it easily smashed the mirror, and suddenly, she felt alone. She dropped to her knees in pain and tears, feeling abandoned, betrayed, and worst of all, confused.

Why? Why did her mother hate her so, and why were her friends so quick to betray her as if she were nothing? The coronation was a few hours away, but even so, Azula still wouldn't be ready. She collapsed in her agony, lying on the plush carpeted floor, tears streaming down her face as her own self loathing consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Revelation

Rating- M for later chapters

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Summary- Remember when team Avatar split up to find Aang and Momo, what if when Toph goes with Zuko, something happens, something better than Toph's idea of a life changing experience.

A/N- I'm terribly sorry that this second chapter took so long, but I've been so busy with work and everything else. Please review and let me know what you think of the updated story.

* * *

Toph lay on the smooth leather of Appa's saddle, eyes closed as she just listened to the sounds of the wind and the animals that passed by them with fearful squawks. Somewhere above those sounds, she could hear Zuko as he seethed by himself up at the front of Appa.

She shifted, crawling toward the front of the saddle until she reached the lip where she sat down. "Something on your mind?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning her chin on them.

"Of course there's something on my mind," Zuko huffed, an irritated tone clouding the words.

"Do you want to talk about it?" A sigh met her inquiry, and after a few long moments of silence Toph was going to drop the subject and return to her former spot before Zuko finally began to speak.

"I'm worried- alright?" He sighed. "Azula's always been stronger and better at firebending than me. I don't know if I can beat her."

"Well not with that attitude you won't." Toph smirked, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with my attitude?!" Zuko demanded.

Toph let out a breath. "You accept defeat too quickly," She explained as if it were obvious. "You're thinking too much like a firebender. You need to be like an earthbender unshakable, as impossible to move as the mountains."

"Toph, I've seen you move mountains," Zuko said, the slight amusement in his tone making Toph smile.

"Yeah well, I'm the best earthbender in the world," She bragged easily. "You can only think like one."

The prince reached up to wave her hand away as she rapped her knuckles -painfully- on the top of his head. "Like I told Aang, there's no other angle. You have to face your obstacles head on, stand strong as an earthbender and you'll never falter."

Zuko let out a soft breath, turning to look out over the horizon in the direction they were going. He couldn't help but remember the lesson that Iroh had taught him about the nations and the elements. He had a chance now to learn something from another bender, to -as Toph said- become unshakeable. The prince let out a breath, setting down the reins before he stood, carefully stepping into the saddle. He knew that Appa would continue on their route to the fire nation, so there wouldn't be any problems with that.

"Alright Toph, show me then," He said, more than willing to learn from the little earthbender.

She tipped her head to the side pursing her lips. "You know that firebending has completely different stances right?"

"I'm aware," Zuko said. "But my uncle once told me that if the chance comes along, I should learn from other benders, and I would like to take this chance."

Toph stood, a little unsteady since her sight was fuzzy. She could still see a bit though, enough to know where Zuko was, and how he was standing.

"Alright. Earthbending is all about your roots," She began, shifting into a stance, watching Zuko mirror her actions. "It's about being connected to the ground, being as strong as stone."

Zuko listened, watching what Toph was doing. "Earthbending comes from the muscles," She continued. "From the strength of your core."

"Firebending comes from the breath," Zuko said, shifting into another stance with Toph.

She nodded. "They aren't opposite, but they couldn't be more different," She said. "I'll show you a few moves..."

Zuko watched her, his attention on her completely as she shifted slowly through the stances.

"Start with your rooted stance," She explained, shifting forward. "Then move to one more upright. Your left arm should stay loose and raised, your right arm will do the bending. Palm up, flick your wrist. This one will make slanted pillars for earthbending, let's see what it'll do with firebending."

Zuko let out a breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he shifted through the stances, following Toph's instructions flawlessly. He was surprised with the outcome. His eyes widened as an effortless fireball erupted from his palm, aiming straight from him. It was no where close to what Toph said the Earthbending move would do, but it was still surprisingly powerful.

The earthbender was grinning as Zuko turned back to her. "Perfect," She said. "Here's another."

She taught him a few more moves, giving him power and strength as well as stances Azula would never possess. He listened to each word she said, surprised at how easily it came to him to do each move.

"This one is powerful even in earthbending, let's see what happens when you do it," She said. "Again, begin with your roots, stand upright. With your wrists bent as far down as possible, raise both arms. Feel your core strengthen with your element's spirit. Now take that strength and push it through your palms as you force your will forward!"

Her movements were quick, almost violent and Zuko hoped he could get it right the first time. He took in a breath, shifting, raising his arms. He hadn't even released the element, but a wall of flame built before him, and with the press forward, it exploded outward. The rush left him almost breathless as he watched the flames as they spread.

"Now quickly, clench your fists, bring your arms down!"

Zuko did as he was told, and his eyes widened as the flame compacted into a fireball that exploded violently as his arms came down. "Whoa..." He breathed, standing straight as he looked over at Toph. He rested his fist against the heel of his hand, thumb pressing to the centre of his palm in the traditional fire nation way. "Thank you, master Toph."

She giggled, reaching to punch him in the arm. "Don't get all sentimental firecracker," She said, using yet another new nickname.

He laughed, rubbing at his already bruising arm. "Thanks though, seriously," He said.

Toph shrugged. "It's no problem," She commented. "It was fun. It's nice teaching someone who actually wants to learn."

Zuko smiled, moving back up to take the reins. It had been fun honestly, a nice way to take away a bit of his stress and calm him down. "We'll be there soon," He said, seeing the fire nation in the distance.

"We'll be ready," Toph promised with a grin, leaning on the edge of the saddle again.

* * *

Zuko could feel his heart beating hard behind his ribcage, nervousness bubbling in his stomach as Appa began to descend. He dropped from the sky with grace, landing with a bone jarring thud and a blood curdling roar. Azula turned, eyes wide and blazing with anger as she saw her brother. The two of them jumped off the Buffalo, letting him fly off away from danger.

"Azula! You'll never be firelord, I will!" Zuko said, surprising himself with the strength of his tone.

She hissed, standing up and throwing off her outer robe. "I'll finish you this time Zu-Zu!" She threatened. "I challenge you to an agni kai, to the death!"

Zuko let out a shuddering breath before he nodded, shifting into stance. Toph noticed that it was more grounded than a firebending root, but not so solid as an earthbending one. He'd taken her teaching to heart, and there was a possibility that would save his life.

Zuko steeled himself, standing his ground as Azula took a leap from the top of the steps, her bending propelling her powerfully through the air. She had a manic grin on her face, and her eyes were burning with what Zuko recognized as pained hatred. Perhaps there wasn't much difference between them after all.

Azula's first attack was vicious, forcing Zuko back by a few feet, even with his own protective barrier up. When her barrage paused, Zuko used the chance to begin his own offense. Using a form that Toph had taught him, he raised a wall of flame, using clenched fists to punch fireballs at Azula, hardly giving her a moment to regain her composure. When the wall finally dropped, the princess was a distance away from him, but he could still see confusion on her face.

Wracking his mind he tried to think of anything he might've picked up from any other benders. He had an idea. Raising his arms he used a blatant waterbending technique that he had seen Katara use. It was fluid and did what it was meant to, though he doubted he'd use it again. It distracted Azula though, forcing an even more confused expression to cross her pretty face.

When he got close enough, he feigned an attack to the left, which Azula fell for. He was hoping he would get it right as he circled around her right instead, shifting behind her. He placed his hands in front of himself, focusing heavily as he followed her movements, one hand nearly touching the centre of her back between her shoulder blades. It was much more difficult than Aang had made it appear to be, but he managed, until Azula got tired of playing that is.

She spun around, leg outstretched to try to knock Zuko off his feet, but he was ready for her. He flipped back, pushing himself up with his hands before he landed on his feet.

"You're learning from scum now Zu-Zu?" She asked, scathing. "You're a blood traitor too."

"No Azula, I learned from my friends. You could have done the same... if you had friends."

Her expression slipped for just a moment and Zuko saw the absulutely crushing sadness cross her face before her eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth together tightly. "They weren't my friends!"

That was all he got from her before she was on the offense again, pushing him back steadily. He managed to get in a couple good shots, though they didn't seem to phase her. Dropping into a stance quickly, Zuko used the Earthbending technique that Toph had shown him. Azula's eyes widened for a moment before the fireball exploded powerfully, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying back. She hit the ground hard, rolling for a few feet before she came to a stop.

Slowly, she began to push herself up. "You think you're so great don't you Zu-Zu?" She scoffed. "You can use other bending techniques..." She paused as she pushed herself unsteadily to her feet. "Well... so can I."

Zuko recognized the change in atmosphere, that prickly feeling in his skin as Azula harnessed the power of cold blooded fire. She smirked and almost before he could notice, she shifted her aim toward his left. Everything felt as if it had slowed. He glanced over at Toph, who, while ready for an attack, wouldn't be able to defend against such power. He ran, leaping into the path of the lightning as Azula released it.

He reached, catching the pure heat and drawing it into himself. He hadn't thought it through, he didn't have time, he was in the wrong position. Forcing the power through his body, he felt his heart skip as pain ripped through him. He couldn't see where he was aiming, all he knew was that his body was screaming for him to release and he did. The lightning exploded from his opposite hand, turning part of the palace courtyard to rubble as he dropped to the ground, landing hard.

Azula was cackling, sure that she had won, but she wasn't expecting another attack. Before his vision blanked completely, Zuko saw a large rock fly at Azula, hitting her square in the stomach, directly over her sea of chi. He closed his eyes.

Toph had tears streaming down her face as she launched that boulder, aiming directly for Azula. She heard and felt it make contact, watching the princess as she was thrown back. Using her bending, Toph propelled herself forward, never stopping her barrage of attacks.

Azula had never felt outmatched before, not like this. Toph was a one woman army, refusing to go down or even be touched by her counter attacks. Azula felt almost as though she was surrounded, unsure of what to do as Toph slowly but surely exhausted her. The blind earthbender waited, throwing more attacks at the princess until, finally, she slipped up. Azula took too long of a moment to catch her footing, giving Toph a perfect opportunity. She caught one of the princess' ankles, dragging her to the ground. For a moment she thought of burying Azula alive completely and leaving her to die, but she couldn't do it. Instead she pulled her down, pressing her into the earth up to her neck, rendering her immobile.

When she was sure Azula couldn't escape, Toph ran to Zuko, she dropped to her knees next to the downed prince, rolling him onto his back. "Zuko..." She breathed, pressing a hand to his chest. His heartbeat pounded against her palm, beating hard but slow, struggling to continue through the trauma. "Zuko please..." She breathed, trying to ignore the way her throat tightened around tears. She felt a small skip in his heartbeat, and she tipped her head down as she let the tears fall once more.

Thinking this to be her last moments with him, she let out a shuddering breath. "Zuko..." She began, not bothering to take the moments to wipe at her face. "Zuko, I love you. I-I don't know how or when, but... I love you, and I'm so sorry that there's nothing I can do for you."

She pulled him up into her lap, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek before she laid her head against his chest, allowing herself to cry. His heartbeat stayed steady, but weak, and soon enough she was pulled away from him. She curled into herself, sobbing brokenly as she held tightly to herself, knowing everything that was happening, but she refused to watch as a few people tried to revive Zuko.

* * *

When he next woke, the price was lying on a strangely familiar bed in a dimly lit room. He sat up, wrapping an arm around his middle with a soft breath, looking around. He was in the palace and he knew this room from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it. The door opened quietly, allowing a small frame to enter before the door closed again and they padded across the room.

As they came into the soft candlelight, Zuko tipped his head to the side with a frown. "Toph?" He questioned, his voice rough from disuse.

"Zuko!" It was more of a surprised gasp than anything, and then Toph was on the bed, reaching for him.

He was a little surprised when she tossed her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "I was so worried! Spirits, I'm so happy you're okay!"

Zuko placed his hands on Toph's waist, honestly not sure if he was even awake yet. This seemed more like a dream than anything. Someone was apparently very happy he was doing well, and seemed to be in one piece, not to mention that someone was Toph. Immovable, unbreakable Toph, the strongest person he knew was holding onto him tight, her hands curled in his shirt.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's been days." Toph said, her tone a little weak. "They said you might not wake up at all."

Zuko closed his eyes, letting out a small breath. He remembered something, flashes of blue light, white hot pain and then... Toph. He hadn't seen her, but he'd heard her voice, heard her calling to him. She'd seemed so far away, but he'd heard clearly- 'Zuko, I love you...'.

He let another breath slip from him as he wrapped his arms around Toph fully, holding onto her tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

She pulled away, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed before the side of her closed fist connected with the side of his arm. "Don't do it again."

He laughed slightly, rubbing at his arm. "I'll try not to." He replied.

She allowed a smile to cross her face, standing from the bed. "I'll let the others know you're awake." She said, turning to leave the room.

Zuko watched her go, letting out a sigh once the door had closed. He thought back to what he'd remembered, biting his bottom lip lightly in thought. After what had happened at the boiling rock, he was sure that Mai would never want to speak to him again. Azula had tried to kill him, he was sure both her and his father were locked up somewhere- there was no one left. He had absolutely no one left, except his friends, and Toph- she had said that she loved him. The idea was enough for him to begin to notice the signs. The way Toph had begun clinging to him a little, the little blushes she thought she had hidden so well. It was all a little obvious once he really thought about it.

And he- well, his feelings were somewhat more complicated. He'd never really taken the time to try to understand his emotions the way he should have. It had never really crossed his mind that perhaps he did have deeper feelings for people than he had originally thought, or even that he didn't feel as strongly about other people as he should. He let out a breath, leaning back against the pillows.

The door opened a few minutes later, and the small group of them filed into the room, each of them having enough respect to keep quiet and calm. Sokka was the first to speak, crossing to the end of the bed, using a crutch to walk.

"Heard about your epic battle." He commented with a smirk. "Sounds almost as fun as riding airships."

Zuko let a smile cross his face. "Yeah, well I'd rather face down a hundred airships than face Azula again..."

"You don't have to worry about her anymore." Katara said. "Aang took her bending before she was locked up."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly as he glanced over at the young Avatar. "I guess it's for the best..." He said, looking away.

"It was either that or execution." Aang said from his place off to the side of the other two. "I didn't think you would want your sister to die, regardless of what she's done."

The prince let out a sigh and shook his head. "No, you're right." He said, pushing the blankets back to shift to the edge of the bed and stand.

Katara reached for him, probably wanting to put him back to bed, but Toph reached him first, holding onto him to help him balance as he stood. He placed his hand on the earthbender's shoulder, using her to keep himself up as he placed one hand over his stomach, letting out a small breath.

"By the end there wasn't much of my sister left anyways." He commented. "I'll have her moved to somewhere they can help her."

He felt an arm circle his waist, Toph's hands holding a little tighter to him as a sudden bout of weakness overtook him. She held him up, letting him use her to lean on until the dizzying weakness passed. He smiled lightly, giving the girl's shoulder a small squeeze.

"So, how many people think I'm dead?" He asked, hand still over his stomach, Toph still holding to him lightly as he stretched slightly.

Sokka and Aang exchanged a glance. "People were told that you were recovering, but I doubt most will believe it until they see you," Sokka said.

Zuko nodded, letting out a small breath. "Could somebody tell the physicians that I'm awake? I'd like to get the coronation going as soon as possible."

Aang volunteered to go, leaving the room after a moment. Katara crossed to Zuko, gently pushing him back to sit.

"I can do a bit of healing on you," She said. "If you want..."

The prince nodded, reaching down to undo his shirt, pulling it open. A bandage was wrapped around his waist, but Katara removed it gently, using some of her bending water to do some healing on him. It relieved the pressure and pain, making the wound smaller and less irritated. When she finished, she wrapped another clean bandage around his waist before she stepped back.

He hadn't really noticed until Katara moved away, but Toph was sitting next to him, one small hand resting lightly on his arm she hadn't left his side. He let out a soft breath before he stood, lightly placing a hand on Toph's shoulder.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" He asked, guilty that it seemed almost like an afterthought.

She shook her head with a smile. "Nope, Azula couldn't touch me," She commented. "I doubt she'll want to see my face again either, pretty sure I scared her."

"Toph, you scare me," Zuko said with a bit of a laugh. "Come with me to the coronation... without you I wouldn't be here."

The little earthbender let out a soft breath. "Yeah, okay," She said. "Though, without you I wouldn't be here either. I know what you did for me."

Sokka frowned, tipping his head to the side. "Did I miss something?"

"Azula bent lightning at me," Toph said. "Zuko intercepted it. That's how he got hurt."

"Wh-" Sokka seemed shocked. "Why didn't you say that? You left out the best part!"

Toph laughed, reaching for Zuko, one arm wrapping around his waist. He frowned lightly for a moment before weakness overtook him again and he leaned heavily on the earthbender. "Thanks..." He breathed.

She just nodded before the door opened and Aang returned, followed by a couple of older men that Zuko recognized as the court physicians.

"Prince Zuko! You should be in bed!"

He waved at them dismissively. "I'm fine. I want you to tell the court that I wish to have my coronation today."

They exchanged worried glances, but still just bowed and left.

* * *

When he was dressed and ready, Zuko placed a hand on Toph's shoulder to steady himself, walking with her toward the entrance of the palace. The door was opened for them and the lull in the crowd outside turned to a loud cheer. Toph couldn't help but grin as she walked along with Zuko, stopping as they reached the small group of nobles who would carry out Zuko's coronation. She stood off to the side next to Aang, in an honorary spot that the prince had requested for her.

Zuko knelt, his back facing the crowd and his head bowed. Toph didn't pay much attention to the speech, some mumbo jumbo about peace and prosperity that she didn't much care about. She would honestly kind of miss the war and all the fighting it brought with it.

The prince let out a soft breath, closing his eyes as the speech came to a cost and the ceremonial piece was lifted. "By right of birth and by will of the counsel... you have been named Firelord! Long life, Firelord Zuko!"

The hairpiece was set into place in the tie of Zuko's top knot and the prince stood, turning toward the crowd. They erupted into cheers and Toph grinned widely. Through the constant vibration of the crowd, the stomping feet and yelling voices, Toph could see Zuko clearly. He stood proudly, posture regal, but despite all that his heart was beating hard and Toph just knew he was nervous.

When it was all over, Zuko crossed to her and Aang, a grin on his face. "Thank you both, without you, none of this would have happened."

Toph laughed, reaching out to punch the prince's shoulder- somewhat lighter than usual. "Didn't I tell you not to get all sentimental firecracker?"

Zuko couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't."

The earthbender smiled as well. "So, what now firelord?"

"Now... I suppose we try to restore balance to the nations," He said, letting out a small breath. "But I'm not sure where to even begin with that."

Aang reached to place a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You've always got friends who'll help you in any way you need it," He said. "And you've got the Avatar on your side."

Zuko laughed lightly, leading Toph and Aang inside, leaving the crowd to celebrate on their own.

* * *

Weeks passed and Zuko exhausted himself trying to make things right. It was a slow process, taking almost all of his effort as the others left. Sokka, Suki and Katara left to the south pole within the first week, Aang followed soon after and slowly everyone left, everyone but Toph. She stayed, offering as much help as she possibly could.

Zuko was honestly quite grateful for her presence. She would help him unwind, practising their bending in the gardens together, or just sitting over a cup of tea. Tonight it was tea in the garden, sitting next to the pond. A small kettle was set up between them where they were leaned back against the tree. It was replaced by servants every now and then, or reheated by Zuko's bending.

Toph stretched a little with a small yawn. "So, how's it going with all the stuffy generals?"

Zuko sighed, taking a sip from his cup. "About as good as you could guess," He replied. "They don't seem to want any change to take place, and a lot of them think I'm too young to be firelord."

Toph pursed her lips and reached up to lightly rub along her jaw in thought. "Ever thought of challenging them to Agni Kai's?"

Zuko laughed. "I couldn't do that. I'm not Azula, or Ozai."

She shrugged. "It might work, if you want to be seen as a fearsome leader."

"Well, I don't. I would rather be a fair leader."

Toph shrugged. "All that wishy washy pansy stuff- yeah I get it."

"I think the fire nation has caused enough damage Toph. It doesn't need another tyrannical leader, we would have another war on our hands."

The earthbender frowned, tipping her head down slightly. "Yeah, I guess not," She said before she brightened a bit. "Hey, invite me to the next war meeting, maybe I can get some sense into those guys."

Zuko was hesitant, but he knew that he would need help with this. Why did Sokka and Aang have to leave him with this mess? "Yeah, alright," He said. "The next meeting is later this afternoon. It's the last one before I finally have a couple days to do what I like."

Toph made sure to dress the part, and Zuko had sent her a couple of servants to follow her orders and help her dress. She had sent them to the armory to pick up a set of fire nation armor for her. She wore the red plated metal, brushing her fingers lightly over the raised fire nation insignia.

"How do I look?" She asked, holding out her arms slightly.

"Hmm, we should change your hair style," One girl commented.

"Yeah, put it up in a more traditional fire nation way," The other agreed.

Toph nodded and just stood still while they brushed her hair out and twisted it into a tight top knot, wrapping a red fabric around it to hold it in place. There was a knock on the door and one servant girl went to answer, Toph heard her speak quietly with a guard, telling him that she was almost ready.

They spent another minute or so buffing the armor to make sure it shined properly before Toph left. She walked straight to the war chamber, pushing the thick curtains to the side and out of the way. Zuko was standing, his back facing the doorway, but a few mumbles and little gasps from the generals made him turn.

"Toph!"

She stepped through the door, padding toward the centre of the room. She walked right to the other side of the table, standing next to Zuko, her arms folded behind her back. "Sorry I'm late, Firelord," She said- surprisingly respectful.

Zuko hadn't been sure what was going to happen when Toph got here, but he hadn't expected to see her decked out in a full set of fire nation armor. Not to mention that it was the same kind that Azula favoured.

She stood in the background as he spoke, refusing his invitations to sit each time he gave her one. She was waiting for the opportune moment, studying the carving in the top of the stone table. It seemed to be a map of the nations, and if she just-

Zuko stopped midword as a cracking was heard, followed by the table shifting. It pressed up, or well most of it did. The light carving of the nations fleshed out, pressing higher until it was a near perfect topographical map. He glanced at Toph and she just smiled.

"How dare you deface our lord's war chamber-"

"It shouldn't be called a war chamber now should it?" Toph shot at the general before he could finish. "The war is over, so don't you think you old bastards should leave it in the past?"

The general seemed speechless and he turned toward Zuko, who did nothing to stop Toph in any way. She crossed to stand close beside Zuko with a sigh.

"How many of you saw the war? How many were on the lines when your people were dying?" She asked.

Only one raised his hand and Zuko recognized him as the one who would usually agree with the points he made.

"So all but one of you sat, safe and comfortable at home while your country was dying and killing other nations people." She shook her head. "You should be ashamed to be such cowards. The firelord was out there! He knows what kinds of crimes and atrocities were committed, but you won't listen. You're all cowards, you don't deserve to be generals."

"Oh and I suppose you think you do?!" One stood and Zuko noticed the slight shift in Toph's posture.

He intervened. "Yes! She does," He said, sending a pointed look at the general. "Toph has been through more than all of you combined. She was with the Avatar, facing the fire nation's most brutal attacks. If any of you deserve to be general, it's her. Now which one of you should I dismiss so she can take your place?"

There was a murmuring, soft conversation before someone stood. "I will step down," An older man said. "I'm much too old for all this war talk, and this counsel needs a new point of view, not an old one. Good luck, General Toph. I hope you can talk some sense into these men."

A soft sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard and Toph felt Zuko's heart skip a little beat. "Is there any room for an old general with a new perspective?"

The prince let out a soft breath. "Of course uncle. Your wisdom and guidance are always welcome and appreciated."

Iroh crossed the room, shaking hands with the standing general before he took his place at the otherwise full table. The first general bowed toward Zuko. "Thank you for allowing me to serve after the war," He said.

Zuko placed his fist against the heel of his hand, thumb pressing to the centre as he bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for your service. Retire with honor general."

Together Toph, Zuko and Iroh finally managed to set a plan in action, making sure that any loopholes were filled and loose ends were tied off.

"Alright," Zuko gestured toward the map on the table, pointing to a few places. "I want three ten man units here, take out the bandit camp and offer aid to any surrounding villages. Two units here, covering this river, one on either side. Watch for bandits and rebels, but do not bother the civilians. Two more units are to travel through here, offering aid to the earth nation villages and cities. One will go south to the southern water tribe, take provisions and any other aid. Two units will follow my and Toph's lead, straight to the main rebel camp. We cannot allow these rogue fire nation soldiers to harm anyone else."

Toph nodded, watching where Zuko pressed his fingers to the map. "We leave in five days, make sure your men are ready." The Lord said.

* * *

 **So this is chapter 2. Enjoy and expect another much sooner than this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- Revelation (Revised)**

 **Rating- M**

 **Summary- Remember when team Avatar split up to find Aang and Momo? What if when Toph goes with Zuko, she finds something a little different than what she thought her Revelation would be.**

 **A/N- Chapter three. Enjoy. Hopefully this is up sooner than the last one.**

* * *

Even in the time she had spent in the posh palace with little exercise, Toph hadn't forgotten how to move on the field. Everything was quiet save for the small sounds of rustling leaves and the infrequent sound of metal armor. Zuko stopped, holding up one hand to halt the rest of the group. Silently, he gestured to the right and left, sending each unit in either direction to spread out and surround the camp.

They had held a small meeting before coming here and decided that surrounding and infiltrating the camp would be the best option. Silently, Zuko gestured for Toph to move forward. She released a soft breath, waiting for a few moments until everyone was in position before she stood, rushing through the shrubbery and stumbling into the middle of the camp.

She took a few steps before she fell to her knees, gasping as if she had been running for miles.

"Hold! What's going on here?" A posted guard asked, moving toward her.

The other occupants of the camp began moving and Toph pinpointed all of them counting them silently. She pushed herself up to her feet, bent at the waist and still panting and playing the role. Zuko waited, poised and ready to strike at her word.

When the guard reached her, Toph gave the signal and used her earthbending to knock the guard back hard. "Twenty six!"

Zuko leapt from the brush, firebending the nearest guard off his feet. He ran toward Toph, standing back to back with her, ready to offer cover and support. The rebels began to swarm, alerted by Toph and the appearance of more fire nation forces. He watched carefully, skillfully blocking and countering any flame bent at them.

Toph was in her element, honestly enjoying a good fight. It gave her an opportunity to use her full power and unleash her full potential. Zuko was paying more attention to the opposition, making sure that nothing could touch Toph, though she was more than capable of protecting herself.

They were split up after a few moments though, dealing with their own problems. When Zuko turned back to Toph he noticed that a few rebels had gained on her, drawing a little too close. That wasn't the issue though.

Zuko took out the one behind her and Toph dealt with the other two, but neither could see what was coming. A small whistle drew Zuko's attention and he glanced up, a moment too late. An arrow pierced through the air, flying straight toward Toph and before he could blink, it made contact.

The earthbender let out a sound of pain, bending blindly toward a small watch tower. It crumbled with the force of her attack, the archer above coming down with it. He was dealt with by others, but Zuko didn't care. He had known he shouldn't bring her, but now...

He rushed to her side, arms around her as she dropped to her knees. She held tight to him, her fingers digging painfully into his arm as she gasped for breath. "Zuh...Zuko..."

He pressed his hand over the wound, the shaft of the arrow between his fingers. "I know... I know I'm sorry," He said, knowing he would have to pull the arrow out.

She let out a small gasping squeal as he wrapped his hand around the arrow. He laid her back, his other hand moving to lightly brush over her hair. "Shh... this is going to hurt..."

Toph held tight to him, her hands balled in his clothing. She had tears running down her face, and blood poured from the injury. Things had grown silent, and it took him a moment to realize the everything was all over. A small group of their men stood close by, watching, but unsure of what to do. Zuko's expression twisted into one of grief as he grit his teeth and pulled.

Toph screamed, her nails digging into Zuko's skin, breaking through and causing small crescent wounds. He ignored it and continued pulling until he managed to free the arrow. "Okay... okay it's out, just a little more."

Toph was sobbing, her eyes closed tightly as she just nodded. Zuko cut away her armor, pulling it off of her and out of the way. He pressed his fingers over the wound and Toph shrieked as he began to cauterize the spot. He continued to pet her hair, pulling away only when he was sure the bleeding had stopped.

Toph was panting, breath rattling from her small frame as she struggled to stay conscious. Zuko leaned down, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," He said again. "It's over. We have to get you home."

Slowly, Toph was calming, her breathing evening out slightly. Zuko pressed a kiss to her forehead before he pulled away, demanding that they leave immediately and be extra careful transporting Toph. They had landed in an airship a mile or so away, and so Toph was loaded onto a stretcher and carried by two of the soldiers to it. Zuko stayed close by, allowing her to hold onto him as they travelled.

* * *

When they reached the airship, Toph was taken to a room and laid on the bed. Zuko stayed with her, holding onto her hand gently.

"Zuko... am I going to die?"

"No! No, you're not going to die," Zuko said, leaning closer. "You're going to live and be a war hero."

Toph smiled tensely at that. "That sounds like the life," She said with a strained laugh that turned to a pained groan.

The door opened to show a couple of medics, ready to do anything they could to save Toph. Zuko stood off to the side while they worked on her.

She wasn't are how long it had been when she next woke, but she was aware of being weightless and off the ground. A bed- if the covers over her were any clue. She reached up to rub at her eyes with a soft breath, hearing some movement.

"Hello?"

There was more movement and someone sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Zuko.

"Heh, now it's your turn to sit at my bedside..."

He smiled lightly. "Yeah, I suppose so," He said. "You never answered me."

"I'm alright I guess. Still hurts."

"Yeah, it would," Zuko replied, leaning down on one elbow. He lightly brushed his knuckles over her cheek. "So I've been thinking..."

"Sounds dangerous," Toph joked, though she had a small blush on her face from his proximity. "What about?"

"I remember what you said... on the day of the comet. I remember what you told me before I passed out."

"Oh?" Her tone sounded shaky, nervous.

"Yeah, and I remember how I felt the other day. I thought I would lose you."

"And?"

"And... I think I've finally figured it out," He said. "I think I know what I feel now."

"What's the verdict?"

Rather than answer right away, Zuko leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to Toph's forehead. "You told me once that you love me... and I can't say that I know how love really feels, but I can try."

Toph let out a soft breath, reaching up. Her fingers trailed lightly over Zuko's throat and up across his jaw before she pulled him down, leaning in to press their lips together softly. "Then we'll try together," She said.

The prince smiled lightly, sitting up. "Well thank you for having me," He teased lightly.

* * *

Through the next few weeks while Toph recovered, Zuko went on clearing bandit and rebel forces throughout the Earth Kingdom. Slowly, things returned to normal and peace fell over the world for the moment.

Zuko and Toph continued to nurse a budding relationship which grew slowly day by day. They still treated each other more like friends than anything, but there were small stolen kisses, moments of tenderness shared between them when they were alone. They didn't treat it as anything, it wasn't a show or a spectacle, it was something private and both of them were more comfortable with that.

Toph was exiting the kitchen with a bag of crispy fire flakes when she was grabbed from behind. It surprised her a little, since she hadn't seen this person or felt any movement from them, she calmed when she felt lips against her jaw though.

"Zuko!" She giggled. "What're you doing?"

"What, I'm not allowed to surprise you now?"

"I didn't say that. I asked what you're doing."

Zuko hummed out a small laugh. "Nothing, just waiting for you. I was curious if you would care to join me in the gardens for a cup of tea."

"Hm, sure," Toph replied. "But you have to invite your uncle too. I don't know if I can stomach your tea anymore."

"Hey, I learned how to make tea from him you know."

"You didn't learn very well then," She teased. "I'll meet you out there."

Zuko sighed as he watched her walk away before he turned to find his uncle, wandering the palace until he located him, inviting him out for tea. As always, Iroh was more than happy to join his nephew in any activity and promptly followed him outside.

Toph was already there waiting for them and she smiled at their approach. "Hello Iroh," She said as he sat.

"Good afternoon Toph," The old man replied. "How has your day been?"

"Oh, you know, trying to get away from your nephew."

"And what has he been doing this time?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just being Zuko, you know how he gets."

"Only too well, but my nephew has changed in many ways since I knew him. In many good ways as well. Zuko has found his path in life, and will make a great firelord."

Toph smiled. "He will," She replied. "As long as he follows my advice."

It was Zuko's turn to laugh. "I was never very good at that either."

The three of them sat in the quiet gardens enjoying each other's company and laughing with each other over the stories they told. Most were stories they already knew, but it was still interesting to hear them from the source rather than the rumors that spread around.

* * *

Sometime later, Zuko found himself alone in his room and was surprised when a knock disturbed him. "Enter," He called lightly, reaching up to run his hands through his hair, letting it hang in his face.

The door opened and closed softly before light footsteps padded across the dim room toward him. He looked up into the mirror to see Toph as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning down over him with a soft breath. "How are you, Firelord?"

"I'm alright," He replied, reaching up to lightly wrap his hand around her wrist, his fingers slipping lightly on the metal of her armor. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see you, is that alright?" She teased.

"Sure," Zuko said, turning on the chair so he was mostly facing Toph. "What did you want to see me about?"

She moved around him, taking a seat in his lap. "Oh nothing in particular," She replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

His hands moved to her waist as he hummed lightly, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Would you like to spend the night with me?"

Toph pressed a small kiss to his jaw. "Alright," She replied. "But don't try anything funny."

"Of course not," Zuko promised and Toph moved back to stand and get ready for bed.

Zuko stood and began to undress, not really shy in the least since Toph was blind and wouldn't be able to see anyways. He stripped down to his underclothes and sat down on the edge of the bed. Toph on the other hand was busy trying to untie the laces for her armor and it took a moment for Zuko to offer help. He knew she was proud and might not want his help, but he thought he should offer anyways. It most likely wasn't easy to untie that armor without being able to see.

"Toph, would you like a hand with that?" He asked lightly, noticing her pause.

She thought of saying no, but after a moment she relented. "Sure."

She crossed toward him, standing in front of him and allowing his soft hands to undo the knots. He pulled the laces apart, loosening off the armor until Toph stepped back. She pulled the light leather and plated metal armor off, lying it on the table beside the bed before she stepped forward again. Zuko untied the laces of her wrist cuffs, pulling them off and placing them on the table along with the rest. Glancing over her, he saw the patch of pink skin that had been discoloured by the scar and brushed his fingers lightly over it. He leaned forward after a moment, beginning to undo the armor on Toph's legs, pulling it off and leaving her in nothing but her chest wraps and a pair of loose pants.

She let out a soft breath, smiling slightly. "Thanks," She said softly before she stepped to the side, moving around the end of the bed.

Zuko laid back with a soft breath, pulling the blankets up over himself as Toph got in the other side. She laid on her side, facing away from him, but he didn't mind it. He rolled over, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her close.

Toph let out a soft sigh, snuggling back into him as she closed her eyes. It only took a few minutes for the both of them to fall asleep, lying close together and comfortable in the embrace.

* * *

 **Chapter three. Filler? Maybe, you decide.**


End file.
